sc2keystonefandomcom-20200215-history
Uncraftable Cards
These are cards that cannot be obtained with essence via the crafting menu. Instead, they are added to your deck or hand by another card, and are lost at the end of a game. There are other cards that can be added to your deck or hand inside of a game, but because copies of them can also be crafted normally, they are listed under the pages for their respective race. Zerg ''Spawn cards'' These cards are generated from Zerg production structures or the Overmind, they are generally cards that spawn a single unit type for little to no cost. Some other cards like Inject Larva or Dune Runner DNA require these spawn cards to be useful. All spawn cards have Rush. * Zergling Spawn (0/0): Sends 4 Zerglings. * Baneling Spawn (0/0): Send 2 Banelings. * Roach Spawn (0/0): Send 1 Roach. * Hydralisk Spawn (0/0): Send 1 Hydralisk. * Mutalisk Spawn (0/0): Send 1 Mutalisk. * Corrupter Spawn (1/0): Send 1 Corrupter. * Scourge Spawn (0/1): Send 4 Scourge. * Ultralisk Spawn (1/1): Send 1 Ultralisk. * Broodlord Spawn (1/1): Send 1 Broodlord. ''Infestation'' This is a card generated from Deep Infestation (1/3) that is put into each of your opponent's decks. It is an 8/3 Action card that spawns 4 Zerglings and 1 Hydralisk for a random opponent each turn it is in your hand, that when played draws you a card. ''Hive Mind cards'' These cards are generated from Kerrigan (4/2) that have various effects. These are Action cards with various effects and there are 3 of these cards which are Set an Ambush, Swarm Them and Defend the Hive. # Set an Ambush (0/0): All of the Zerglings, Banelings, Roaches, Hydralisks and Ultralisks you send this turn unburrow at the center of the map. # Swarm Them (0/0): All of your units except Kerrigan and Overlords become aggressive. # Defend the Hive (0/0): All of your units except Overlords become defensive. Torrasque Revival This card is generated when Torrasque dies and is added into your hand. It is a 5/3 Unit card that sends 1 Heroic Ultralisk. Terran ''Secret Hangar'' This card is generated from playing Underground Base and is shuffled into your deck. It is a 5/2 Structure card that builds a Starport which produces a wraith every turn. ''Xenomorph Research cards'' These cards are generated from Science Vessels, Recon Squad and Research Facility. These are Action cards that have various effects when played for little to no cost, which are Drone Research, Zergling Research, Overlord Research, Hydralisk Research and Defiler Research. # Drone Research (0/0): When selected, gain 1 mineral. # Zergling Research (1/0): Give the units you play this turn Rush. # Overlord Research (1/0): Draw a card. # Hydralisk Research (1/0): Deal 500 damage to the toughest enemy unit. # Defiler Research (0/1): Use Irradiate on 2 enemy biological units. It deals damage over time to them and other nearby enemy biological units. ''Riot cards'' These cards are generated from many Confederate cards like Conscripted Marines. These are Action cards that cost 3/0 and sends 2 marines for a random opponent each turn it is in your hand, when played it draws you a card. ''22nd Reinforcements'' This card is generated from playing 22nd Division. It is a 4/0 Action card that calldown marines until you have 10 per commander you control. It is discarded when your last commander dies. ''Nova Covert Ops cards'' Three random Nova Ops cards are added to your hand when you play Nova. These action cards are discarded when Nova dies. # Flashbang Grenade (1/0): Nova throws a Flashbang Grenade at the nearest enemy unit, which stuns and reveals units in its blast radius for 10 seconds. Discard this card if Nova dies. # Hellfire Shotgun (1/0): Nova equips her Hellfire Shotgun, which does splash damage but only targets ground. Discard this card if Nova dies. # Stealth Suit (0/1): Give Nova cloaking and set her maximum life to 200. Discard this card if Nova dies. # Vanish (1/1): Discard your Nova Ops cards, then return Nova to your hand. Discard this card if Nova dies. # Canister Rifle (1/1): Nova equips her Canister Rifle, then deals 1000 damage to the toughest biological enemy unit. Discard this card if Nova dies. Protoss ''Warp In cards'' These cards are generated from cards like Warp Gate and Pylon. These are 1/0 Unit cards that send 2 random Gateway units (Zealot, Adept, Stalker, Sentry) with Rush. ''Fenix Reborn'' This card is added into your hand when Praetor Fenix dies. It is a 1/1 Unit card that sends 1 Heroic Dragoon with Rush. ''Mothership'' This card is generated from playing Mothership Core. It is a 7/3 Action card that morphs your Mothership Cores into Motherships. The mineral cost is reduced by 1 each turn it is not played and the card is discarded when your last Mothership Core dies. ''Shakuras Patrol'' This card is generated from playing A New Homeworld. It is a 2/1 Unit card with Rush that sends 1 unit per powered structure you control when A New Homeworld is played. The unit count is randomly distributed between Dragoons, Dark Templar and Scouts (minimum of 1 unit sent). When copied by Karax, this card would send 1 Dragoon, 1 Dark Templar and 1 Scout. ''Star Warp cards'' These cards are generated from cards like Warp Stargate. These are 2/1 Unit cards that send 2 random Stargate units (Pheonix, Voidray, Corsair, Scout) with Rush. Void ''Void Army cards'' Six Void Army are generated from Amon after paying 10 energy from your keystone. They are aggressive Unit cards with variable costs ranging from 1/0 to 6/4 with a random of units from all 3 races. More expensive Void Army cards will send higher tier and/or a higher number of units. Void Shades generates copies of enemy Unit cards. These are identical to the originals except they become the Void race. Thus, they are slightly different from the craft-able originals. These copied units are race-less, thus they will not be targetted by any effect that targets a specific race. For example, Cybernetic Core will not resurrect Void Shaded Protoss biological units as stalkers. All void units have a black, shadowy ripple effect applied over their regular skins (excluding Amon).